Twelve Ways To Love A Goddess
by LadyKnightSkye
Summary: There are many ways to love, and many ways to be loved in return. The Gold Saints stand at the Wailing Wall, and tell how they love their goddess.


-1Author's Note: This is one of those stories that you just have to write because not writing it would drive you crazy. I was getting ready to go to bed, but I had to finally come and get this down. I'm not sure really were the idea came from, but I'm glad I did it. I really like this one, and I hope you guys do too. Please review!

TWELVE WAYS TO LOVE A GODDESS

BY Niteskye

I watched for thirteen years, watching the east, praying for her to be alright. I knew that she would return, and when she did, war would be inevitable. The evil that had infected Sanctuary would rise up for one last assault. I waited, and she became my life. She was destined to be anyway, I am the Saint of Aries, but she became the dream that I held close. She was my hope, and for that I love her.

I waited for her to return. I never concerned myself with the politics of Sanctuary, I was just a loyal Saint, guarding my temple. When the time came, I was prepared to be her wall, to stand fast for her. The first time that I met her, I knew that I would die for her. She is my lady, and I am her Saint.

I tried to kill her. I let my darkness try to extinguish her light, and for that I am eternally guilty. I will never know why I chose this time to let myself run wild, but I will never forget that stricken face when I killed myself. In the end, I was the Saint I wished to be. I prayed that she would not mourn for me, that I didn't deserve to be mourned. When I saw her again, and she held my dead hands, I knew that she also held my heart.

I hate her. She destroyed me, made me a killer. I could have had any life I wanted had I stayed a normal child. No, I couldn't be normal, the killer in me is too close to the surface. She gave me a way to try to use it constructively, but no, I joined the evil in Sanctuary. I hate her, but yet here I am, about to die for her again, and face the judgment of the gods for standing against Hades. They say that love and hate are two sides of the same coin. They're right.

I followed my brother into her service. I followed him because I wanted to be like him. Thoughts of my goddess never entered my mind. When I finally grew up and realized just what I had become, she became my all. She became the family that I had lost. She was a little sister, and as my brother did for me, I did for her.

I followed her. She and I went to the World of the Dead together, and we traveled to meet the Dark Emperor. I watched her back, and with every step, I began to feel something for her. She was strong and she was kind. She cared for others and was unselfish. How I wished that there were more people like her, more deities like her. On the road to this final conflict, I did the one thing I thought I'd never do. I fell in love.

I watched over her. Silently, from afar, I looked after the young goddess now known as Saori. I was the one closest to her, and I could feel even her fledgling Cosmo gently glowing. Maybe it was also that I knew where to look, and what to look for. A man doesn't live for nearly three centuries without learning a few things. I watched over her like a father watches his daughter, and that made me happy.

I idolized her. She was what a woman should be. My goddess was also my dream, but I never made the mistake of falling in love with her. I stayed loyal at first more for my friend then I did for her, but upon meeting her, I knew that should my death come in this war, it wouldn't be a wasted one. I would die for a dream, for a goddess who was my dream.

I died for her once already. I was loyal because I believed in what she represented. She was justice, faith, and wisdom. What more could I want to have in a goddess? As I fled from Sanctuary, fled from the man who was my best friend, fled from the evil there, I held that little baby close. She was so small, sometimes I was afraid that I'd hurt her. For that time, she was my little sister. I would do anything for my baby brother, and I'd do anything for my baby sister. Even die twice.

I never knew her until now. I never really met her until this fateful time. The serene calm made me believe that she was truly a goddess. No one could face three traitors and even ask one to kill her, and not be an extraordinary being. She was an ideal, and now, I wish to pay her back for never really giving up on me.

I never wanted to serve her in the first place. I wasn't forced, but I never really thought about her. It wasn't really real to me. At least, it wasn't until I found myself facing her. I wanted to tell her all that he had told me to say, but my voice wouldn't work. She reminded me so much of the mother I had lost so long ago. Even more then ever, in that moment, I felt the maternal love, and I wanted to protect her.

I never met her at all. I never even got to see her face. I didn't know what I felt for her. I followed the evil, but I never felt like I was doing wrong. I feel that pure Cosmo right now, so far away, and I now know. She is my goddess. She never gave up on me. I betrayed her, but she doesn't hate me for it. She doesn't even really blame me. For that piece of forgiveness, for that piece of unconditional love, I will do anything for her. Anything.

We stand here, united by one thing. We've written history in the past thirteen years, histories of dark deeds and chivalrous actions, and now we're here at destiny's door. This is our last stand, and we stand for her. We are men from around the world, from many different backgrounds, but the amazing thing is that we are here. We write this last testament, a will written in blood, to tell the future generations what brought us to this place.

Now as we stand, with this arrow shining gold, let everyone know that we are the twelve Gold Saints of Athena, the Knights of the Zodiac, and we love our goddess every way possible. And we're about to die for her, but we don't care. It's just what you do for the one you love.


End file.
